Love at first sight 1
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: He loves her and shes knows it so why cant she tell him she loves him too? i posted this before never came thru properly Enjoy!
1. Giving in

Love At First Sight

Chapter 1

_Flashback  
_  
_Spike walks out of the shadows slowly clapping his hands. Buffy looks at him with a confused expression on her face._

"Nice work luv' " He complimented.  
"Who are you?" She questioned still staring at him with a confused look.

End of Flashback.

She knew it. Right from the first moment she saw him that she would love him. However she would not tell him. Even if he did love her.

" Hello? ... earth to Buffy? " Xander said waving a hand in front of her face.

" What? ...huh? " Buffy questioned snapping out of her daydream and looking at xander with a apologetic look on her face. " Oh sorry did i zone out again?

" For the third time today , yes you did" He answered looking concerned.

" sorry i was just thinking about spi..spit! you no how wrong... and ...disgusting it is ...when people...spit " She said frowning to herself at what she just said and whether it made any sense , while mentally cursing herself for nearly letting spike's name slip.

Both Giles and Willow stared at her confused and worried on what she just said.

" Oh yea! ..right ..exactly!" Xander agreed and chuckled nervously playing along.

Buffy ignored the looks she was getting from her friends and slowly rose from her seat putting her jacket and turning, heading towards the front door of the Magic Box.

" Im just gonna go do some patrol ...ill see you guys tomorrow" She said looking at them, then walking out before either one of them had the chance to speak before the bell went.

Walking through the graveyard , Buffy scanned the rows of tombstones to see if she could find any fresh graves so she could have a quick fight before heading home. Walking slowly over to one Buffy found herself pacing up and down waiting impatiently for the vampire to rise while hugging her arms to keep her warm.

"Killed anything yet Luv?" A voiced questioned from behind causing Buffy to use her instinct and turn round plunged the stake into him. Thankfully not in the heart , after a huge cry out of " bloody hell" Buffy realized who was standing infront of her ready to fall down to his knees in pain.

"Spike! ...oh god! im so sorry" She said kneeling down in front of him starting to panic.Without thinking she quickly unbuttoned her jacket and ripped the bottom of her top . wrapping it round the wound that she had caused. Pressing the piece of cloth down on him to stop the bleeding, Buffy suddenly felt a chill run through her as she looked down and noticed that Spike's hand was placed ontop of hers.

" S' ok pet should of crept up on you" He said slightly wincing but trying to give his best smile.Quickly shifting to her feet , Buffy looked down at him and sighed secretly loving the fact that even when hes hurt he doesnt stop attempting to somehow be near her. Pulling her hand away from beneath his , she wrapped his arm round her shoulders and held onto his waist helping him up.

"Come on lets get you inside" She said quietly before slowly walking back to his crypt. Kicking the door open and entering the crypt Buffy suddenly realized how heavy Spike was as she felt a sudden urge to giveway. Racing over to his bed and laying him on as gently as she could , Buffy sighed in relief that she didnt drop him.

"Blimey Summers im hurt and all you can think about is getting me into bed" He said smirking slightly. Buffy glared at him and hit him on the arm playfully.

"Say that again and ill stake you where it really hurts" She threatened trying to sound serious. This however just caused Spike to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't even go there" She said before he had a chance to make a comeback.

"Wernt gona say a word" He informed her before trying to move which caused another small groan to come out of his mouth.

" U ok? ... we should get that cleaned up" Buffy stated getting worried again. Searching through his cupboards she found a bandage and cloth. Walking back over to the bed she placed a bowl of warm water down on the bedside table and instructed that Spike was going to have to take his shirt off. After much arguing from both ends Spike finally gave in and allowed her to remove his shirt. Carefully lifting his shirt up over his head and placing it on the side, Buffy pulled a face of disgust on the wound and started the gently pat and clean it up using the warm water and cloth. Although in much pain, Spike just watched in fascination at the concentrated look on Buffy's face and smiled slightly and how gently she was trying to be. Once placing the bandage on his wound and getting him a new shirt , Buffy looked at Spike satisfied with what she had done to help him.

"Need anything else?" She asked concerned with a small smile on her face.

"No ...why don't you sit here for a second you haven't stopped since you got here" Spike asked patting beside him on the bed. This caused Buffy to step back a bit and panic.

" A world of no" She said before looking at his hurt expression and pleading eyes.

" Only asked if you wana sit down ..." He stated then muttered. " Just wanted to hold you..."

Looking down feeling guilty, Buffy slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down next to him curling up to his side and wrapping an arm round his waist being careful not to touch or hurt his wound. Spike then attempted to wrap an arm round her and suceeded with a bit of wincing, stroking her hair gently and realizing just how fragile she really was , kissing her head softly he watched her fall asleep before falling asleep himself thinking about his slayer.


	2. Letting him in

Everyone of the scooby gang was sat in the magic box researching the latest monster when suddenly Spike came bursting through the door in a panick, causing everyone to look up including Buffy.

"Hi ...er...i just came to see if you needed help ... and Buffy can i have a word please?" He asked making sure no one knew the real reason he was there because Buffy would probably kill him. Buffy looked at her friends and stood up following Spike into the back room.

"Why did you leave?" He asked as soon as they entered the room , not giving her any chance to say anything."You were sleeping and i didnt want to wake you and anyway what are you doing here you should be resting" She answered the questioned trying to change the subject. Spike just looked at her for a second thinking of why was she so concerned.

"Im fine im a quick healer like you" He said partly smiling at her concern which she immediately returned.

"Beautiful..." Spike practically blurted out. Buffy looked at him wide eyed.

"Escuse me? ..what?" She asked in shocked. Spike looked down oviously embarassed then back up at her and answered.

"You look beautiful when you smile ...well you do all the time ...but when you smile you look even more ...im stuffing this up arnt i?" He stated with a chuckle. Buffy looked down smiling now embarassed herself.

"No your not stuffing it up ...it was sweet ..and on that note ...would you maybe like to go for a drink as a way of an apologie for what i did to you and i know that one drink can not really make up the fact i staked you but ...its a start" She asked. Spike looked at her and smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you tonight then? meets at bronze at 8? "He asked not wanting lose his chance.

"Yea at 8 ..see you then" She answered as she watched him leave the room and then the shop as the bell went. Buffy walked back through to the shop to find the whole gang staring at her.

"What did captain peroxide want?" Xander stepped in to break the silence.

"Nothing just came to ask if i wanted to patrol later ..." She lied knowing that they would all flip if she told them what she was really doing.

"Ok ..." Xander said unsure of whether to believe her.

Waiting at a table in the bronze Spike sighed thinking why did he even agree to going for a drink when it was oviously a lie just to get at him. Getting up he started to make his way over to the door when a voice spoke from behind him.

"I do hope your not leaving and standing me up Spike Thorton" Buffy said as he turned round facing her. Spike stared at her for a second at how stunning she was looking, her hair was down and in their usual curls but the lighting in the place seemed to make her hair shine a pure gold.

"w..w..ouldnt dream of it pet" He answered trying to pull himself together. Buffy smiled and walked back over to the table he was at and sat down.

"Want a drink? " Spike asked still not being able to take his eyes off her.

"I thought i was meant to be buying and you leave your mouth open like that any longer you'll drool" She said trying not to laugh. Spike looked dwn n smiled.

"Sorry ...i'll stop i just..can't help it and yes im getting the drinks" He said looking at her very apologetically.

"Ok ..surprise me" She answered him. Spike nodded and headed to the bar leaving Buffy to check out the band that was playing. Walking back over Spike placed the drinks on the table and sat in the chair opposite.

"Thanks... so you er ...managing with the whole wanting to decorate your crypt thing?" Buffy asked not sure of what to say to him. Spike nodded as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yea i got a plan a few more lights ...and a bit of paint" He answered her question. Buffy then nodded herself taking a sip of her drink, both feeling really awkward and not sure of what to say to one another and actually found it was a whole lot easier if they were arguing and hating each other.

"Erm... want to dance?" Spike asked then sighed cursing himself as a slow song was coming on. Buffy noticed this but stood.

"Sure... " Buffy answered smiling and walking over to the dancefloor followed by Spike. As they got there they turned to one another looking at each other feeling awkward again. Buffy then placed her hands on Spike's upper arms as he hesitatly wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her closer. As they dance slowly in time with the music, Buffy lowered her head resting it on his chest closing her eyes and smiling to herself thinking she might just finally have her vampire.


End file.
